The present invention relates to a sterilizing and air conditioning electronic urinal, and especially to an intellectual electronic urinal.
In a prior art sterilizing and air conditioning electronic urinal, for example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 341974, an automatic sensing flushing device is installed with an ozone generator and an adjusting button for controlling the output of ozone. The ozone generator includes a high frequency high voltage circuit, an air compressor, an ozone generator, a control switch, and other element.
The high frequency high voltage circuit is connected to the ozone generator and the air compressor. The high frequency high voltage circuit cause the ozone generator to discharge in a high frequency and high voltage and meanwhile cause the air compressor is operated in a low frequency to pump air into the ozone generator.
The air compressor serves to compress air into the ozone generator. The air compressor is incorporated into the ozone generator for being operated in a low frequency for driving a low frequency magnetic oscillating reactive device so that a coil has a magnetic phenomenon and thus an oscillating air compressor is actuated.
The ozone generator is formed by an inner discharging tube, an outer discharging tube, and an edge insulating input and output cover. The inner discharging tube is a tube with filler therein for impedance matching. The center thereof is added with an electrode rod which is fixed to a head by an insulator and leads out the electrode to be connected to the high frequency high voltage circuit. The outer discharging tube is a metal hollow tube. The electrode thereof is connected to the high frequency high voltage circuit. Tow ends of the outer discharging tube is sealed by the insulating input and outer covers so that one end thereof is an input end and the other is an output end.
A control switch is installed at the exterior of the automatic sensing flushing device, which has the function of time adjusting, switching and amount of output ozone adjusting.
However, this prior art electronic urinal needs an external switch to control the amount of output water and ozone. The convenience in operation is reduced. Moreover, the water output and timing for outputting ozone can not be controlled by an identical signal, i.e., the two action are performed in the same time, therefore, water is wasted and foul-removing effect is not good,
Another, an urinal flushing control structure is designed, such as that disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,680,658, which includes a three-way pipe having a first end connected to a water intake pipe, a second end connected to a water outlet pipe through a mixing cylinder, and a third and in the middle mounted with a spring supported ball valve is drawn inwards by a vacuum suction force when water is discharged from the water intake pipe to he water output pipe to open the passage between the third end of the three-way pipe and the ozonizer, permitting ozone to flow from the ozonizer into the three-way pipe for mixing with water passing therethrough.
However, when it is driven by water to the mixing cylinder, the ozone and water are outputted at the same time, therefore, the output water and timing for generating ozone can not be controlled individually. Therefore, the water-saving and foul-removing effects can not be achieved effectively.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an intellectual electronic urinal, wherein an identical signal is used to control the water output and ozone generating time (the timing of the two actions are different) so as to achieve the objects of water-saving and foul-removing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a human machine interface electronic urinal, wherein the units in an automatic sensing flushing device are used with a microcomputer control unit, through the operations of the internal program of the microcomputer control unit, amount of output water and time for generating ozone are controllable. The foul removing effect can be preferred according to the use thereof.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.